Broken Wings
by LeiLeiLeiko
Summary: A winged girl, claiming to be a singer, ends up in Angel's dimension. Her demonic manager is after her. Can Wesley help? WesOC and other pairings inside. ABANDONED. It's been years, and I no longer remember even writing this. Keeping it up for nostalgia's sake.
1. Chapter 1 Temporary Freedom

Title: Broken Wings  
  
Author: LeiLeiLeiko  
  
Pairings: A/C, Fred/Gunn, Wes/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and language (eventually)  
  
Summary: An odd girl, claiming to be a singer, ends up in the Fang Gang's dimension. Her eerie manager is out to kidnap her so she begs Angel's help. Instead, se gets Wesley to figure out this creepy case.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel. If I did, then, I wouldn't be writing this fic. I only own Yume and this plot.  
  
Author's Notes: This plot was clumsily made so if anyone has any suggestions, please say so in you reviews. Just to tell you, this is my first fanfiction. I'd really appreciate you if y'all would R & R.  
  
Chapter 1- Temporary Freedom  
  
It was the middle of the night, exactly midnight. The full moon outside of the Hyperion Hotel, it's milky light flashed over a tall man's shadow.  
  
His round framed glasses were perched on his nose, eyes weary from recent research on a prophesy. He, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, was a determined man, never pausing from an important event, but there was time for a nap maybe. A sleepy yawn escaped his lips. Before he had the chance to get out of the room, the ground started to shake violently. It was quaking so aggressively, he had to grab onto something solid. The lamp. Bad move. There was a loud crashing sound of a light bulb shattering and darkness flooding into the office.  
  
"H-hello?" Wesley could make out a slender form in the shadows, two large triangular shapes protruding from one side. "Hello?" The voice was stronger now, more confident. He longed to help the owner of the voice up, but doubts began pouring in.  
  
'What if she, or it, is a demon? It would be risky to assist the unknown person/thing.' So he did what he thought was best. He reached over to the light switch and flicked it. The electricity was out, probably from the earthquake. A quick shuffling of feet was heard, an attempt to get up. THUMP. Obviously, not a very successful one.  
  
Just when Wesley was going to make up his mind, Angel and Gunn came bursting through the door, a flashlight in hand. "Yo, English. You okay?" The streetwise man whispered to Wes. He nodded a reply while Gunn turned the flashlight over to the crumpled figure on the ground. Wes inwardly gasped as Angel rolled the figure over. A young woman in her early twenties was revealed. She had dark hair, the tips dyed red, which framed each side of her cut and bruised face. The young woman looked normal, except for the two bloodstained wings attached to her back.  
  
Author's Notes: This story will be continued in chapter 2 once my lazy muse gets off her behind and gives me good ideas. 


	2. Chapter 2 Wes on the Case

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Angel. I only own Yume and her demonic manager.  
  
Author's Notes: I'd like to thank gidget girl for pointing out that my first chapter was too short. Now on with the story! R & R please!  
  
Chapter 2-  
Wes on the Case  
  
Today was just another busy morning. More demons than usual were in need of help. Actually, all of them were demonic. They just looked human, almost.  
  
"I need the Gem of Yurme," a squeaky voice interrupted into Wesley's investigation.  
  
Looking up from the tiny text of Demons, Prophesies, and Unusual Creatures, he reluctantly closed the book. He had tried to find a demon or creature that had a human form and wings. Apparently, all of the winged beings that he had found looked deformed or had skin that looked like brown lumpy oatmeal.  
  
"Hm.Oh yes," he flipped through the large Encyclopedia of Useful Gems. "Here we are, Gem of Yurme."  
  
Gem of Yurme This precious stone is made from six different liquefied horns from numerous demons. When the horns are found, they are ground to a find powder and melted in a ferociously hot fire. The liquid is then left in ice for an estimated amount of time. It depends on the type of horns that are used. The wearer of the Gem must be a weak demon if they want the Gem to work. If worn on a full moon, any disease or minor curse will be uplifted. The side effects include headaches, blisters, and blindness.  
  
Wes looked curiously at the tiny imp-like demon before him. Its thin fingers were fidgeting nervously, pacing back and forth. "So what do you need the Gem of Yurme for?"  
  
The anxious looking demon looked up, blinking its beady red eyes. "What I need the Gem for?" he echoed, "Uh, for my ill mother. She has a d-death curse placed on her by my grimy, sneaking, dirty, annoying, nosy HELL-GIT OF A BROTHER!" The last four words were exploded out, shocking everyone in the lobby of the hotel.  
  
Cordelia rushed over to the imp demon that looked like he was going to blow up with insults any second. "Go look after the girl. Calming takes a woman's touch," she declared, pointing a recently manicured nail to the couch where the winged young woman was resting. She still had a few wounds that needed to be taken care of.  
  
He half mumbled a, "Thanks," and half ambled towards the big comfy sofa. Her wings were bent at an extreme angle, obviously broke, but Cordy had already seen to that. Wes lifted up a pallid arm. The dark scars were slashed across ghastly pale skin, and he wondered how she got in such a horrible condition. While Wesley applied a sticky healing ointment to the cuts on her cheek, the girl started to twitch.  
  
'Looks like she's stuck in a nightmare. You pity her. No, I do not. But she looks so vulnerable. You've got a point, smart one. Shut up already.' His argument with himself had him so wrapped up, he didn't even notice two murky brown eyes flutter open.  
  
"What the hell?!" A panicked voice shrieked. "What am I doing here? Who are you? Why are demons surrounding this place?!" She glanced fearfully at Wes, then at Angel, her eyes widening. "And why is a vampire communicating with a lower-class demon?" The spiky demon that had been discussing with the vampire, stuck out its tongue at her.  
  
She began hurling pillows at unfortunate Wesley, causing his glasses to fall and break. Soon there were no more pillows to throw and she franticly staggered out of the sofa and onto the floor, crawling backwards until her back hit something solid. Almost. Gunn placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to reassure her, but it was useless. She whirled around and met eye-to-eye to Cordelia.  
  
Scared and confused, she did the only thing that came to mind. She screamed. Everyone, including the demons with ears, clamped their hands/claws over their ears to muffle the sound. 


End file.
